My Rocker
by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX
Summary: Shane and Mitchie made love after the camp wars when they were only 16. Mitchie gave birth to a baby girl and left, leaving Shane a single dad. Now 15 years later Melody Gray is a once more at Camp Rock with her dad. His rocker is growing up before his eyes, experiencing love hate and some good old-fashioned camp rivalry!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm back! So this is my new story, basically the summary sats it all. Thank you all for reading my last story A New Vibe, glad you liked it. I actually am taking your suggestions to heart and going to try. So on with the first chapter! I don't own camp rock, just melody Gray.

* * *

Mitchie Torres and her boyfriend Shane Gray walked along the paths if the camp in silence, their hands clasped together.

"Well, were here." Shane spoke, opening the door to his cabin. He managed to close the door after Mitchie walked in before she kissed him.

"Make love to me." She whispered in his ear. Purity ring completely forgotten, they gave their body to the other that night.

Three months later a little pink plus sign had the power to change their whole life in a matter of seconds. Her boyfriend was just back from tour, how would she tell him?

"Mitchie, what is it?" Her mother asked.

Mitchie showed her the test, afraid of her mother's response.

"You're getting it out."

That's how Mitchie ended up where she eas now. At the door of Shane's apartment, clutching the test. He opened the door and immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi, how are you baby?" He asked unknowingly. Baby, the little thing inside of her.

Instead of saying anything she placed the test in his hand.

Confusion crossed his face then it turned into a smile.

"Im gonna be dad?" He asked, excitedly.

"My mom wants me to get an abortion though." Mitchie whispered in his ear.

Shane's eyes widened, no he wouldn't let that happen.

"This is our baby, just ours." He said, lightly placing his hands on her stomach.

That's how on April 15, 1997 Melody Alexandra Gray was born. And Shane Gray was left to care for his daughter, alone.

* * *

So its the first chapter, kinda short. I'll try to make them longer. I hope you like it, till next week! P.s. yes it she was born in '97 so that she's 15 in current time not in the future, hope you understand that... well, till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

So a lot of you guys have been asking why Mitchie left, she comes back, but it all comes out in future chapters. Trust me, ive got it all planned out. So the story it going to be basically Melody is a few months old, five years old, 15 years old, were it really focus on. So on with the story!

* * *

"Mitchie, Melody needs her mother and father both, not one to be both!" Shane exclaimed.

"I have to do this for me, I'll be back, someday." She said, walkingout Iif their lives.

The young popstar looked at his sleeping daughter in his arms, a spitting image of him. He gently layed her down in her car seat before walking out of the hospital room.

Walking out of the hospital the paparazzi were having a field day.

"Shane, Shane over here!"

"Is this your daughter?"

"Where's Mitchie."

He ignored them all and continued walking with his daughter. He drove home, small tears falling down his cheeks.

Once home he climbed the stairs, lying his little rocker down in her crib. She would grow up without a mother, but he would give her all his love.

Shane quietly packed up all the things Mitchie had left there, which wasn't much, but his poor heart couldn't even bare that.

The months went by, Melody being loved by everyone, but mostly her dad.

One night in summer, Shane was lying in bed in his cabin, Moses basket next to him, photo album in his lap. Containing photos of him and Mitchie.

As he looked through them he remembered the love they shared, true and unconditional.

"Why would you leave us?" He whispered to no one in ccontinued to look through them, tears falling from his eyes and into the plastic coated pictures.

A small cry to his right brought him out of his thoughts. Melody.

"What's wrong rocker?" He asked, picking her up, even though he knew she wouldn't answer. He had just changed her an hour ago, maybe she was hungry the musician figured.

Wrapping her in a blanket and putting a shirt on he ventured with is baby out and to the mess hall. Baby in one arm and formula in the other.

He quietly opened the back doors of the mess hall that lead to the kitchen, turning on all the lights in the process.

Five minutes later there was a bottle in Shane's hand, little Melody cradled in his arm, sucking greedily on the bottle.

Her eyes dropped and the bottle fell from her mouth, now empty. Shane gently burped her, then headed back to their cabin. That was the night he vowed that Mitchie and Melody would be the only two girls he would ever love

*1 year later*

"Okay rocker, Stay here with auntie Caitlyn and daddy will be back in a few minutes." Shane said, handing her over to Caitlyn.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." She reassured the over protective father. He smiled, running onto the stage.

The concert was nearing it's end when a familiar tune started playing, Gotta Find You.

Shane smiled at the memories before he started singing.

Melody perked up when she heard her daddy's voice singing her song. She got up from where dhe was sitting with Caitlyn in the wings and walked onto the stage.

Everyone in the audience started cooing, and the boys were slighty confused as to why. Then Shane felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down he saw Melody hugging his leg, while standing up. He picked up his daughter and she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

"Mine!" She exclaimed into Shane's mic, where it echoed through the entire stadium.

He hugged he, tears of joy shinning in his eyes. Years ago on a day like that he had met Mitchie and a year after they had gone ontheir first date . Now their daughter had just taken her first steps and said her first word.

* * *

If you ask me, it was a really sucky chapter ending but it was the only thing I could come up with hehe... soi hope you liked it, I'm really trying to make the chapters longer. Well, until next time! Thank you to those that had suggestions or metioned something that inspired a part in this chapter! Also, thank you for reviewing! ! 'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! ! So this is installment numero 3 in the story. So a lot of you still wonder if Mitchie will ever come back, you'll just have to wait and read. So without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

It had been five years since that night and Melody was already 5 and a half. Shane was back at Camp Rock, not as a camper or instructor but as director. But at the moment he was having some trouble putting a very stubborn five year old to sleep.

"C'mon Mels, go to sleep." He said, tucking her in.

"No, I'm not sweepy(sleepy)." She responded, yawning.

"Mels, please go to sleep." He begged.

"Tell me a betime stowy (story)." Melody said.

Shane stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what story to tell her. Finally, he came up with something.

"Once upon a time there was this beautiful girl with an amazing voice." He started.

"What was her name?" Melody asked, interrupting him.

"Umm, I don't know." He said, trying not to say the name he was thinking.

"How abouy Mitchie, you alwayd say that name when you sweeping (sleeping) daddy." Melody said.

"Okay so her name was Mitchie and she was sent to work at a castle, Castle Rock. The day she arrived there was a prince, who had a very nasy attitude. " he continued before his daughter interrupted him once more.

"Can the prince's name be Shane like you daddy?" She asked.

"S-sure. So that day prince Shane was rrunning away from some crazed fans, I mean princesses when he hid behind a bush next to the kitchen. As the other princesses looked for him he heard a beautiful voice singing. He didn't know who the girl was that was singing but whoever it was had stolen his heart." he said .

"So a year went by and Prince Shane was still inlove with Princess Mitchie, so inlove that when the summer ended he kissed her." He said, summing up his 'story'

"Then Queen Mitchie and King Shane lived happily ever after with their little girl, Princess Melody. The End." Shane finished, lightly kissing his sleeping daughter's forehead.

He walked out of the cabin and headed to the lake. Since it was padt lights out there were no lights to lead Shane there. But he managed.

He sat down on the dock, remembering so many nights he had sat there, inlove, and with Mitchie. Mitchie. Even her name made his heart ache.

Shane took off his glasses and lied down, just looking at the stars. He must have dozed off because next thing he knew there was a small body snuggling next to his.

Shane woke up with a start only to find that it was Melody that was snuggled into his side.

"Mels, what's wrong rocker?" He asked.

"I had a bad dweam (dream)." She whispered.

"Alright, lets get you to bed." He said, putting on his glasses before picking up his rocker and walking back to the cabin.

Melody's grip around her father's neck tightned at that.

"What's wrong rocker?" Shane asked.

"Can I sweep (sleep) with you tonight daddy?" She asked.

"Sure." He responded.

He took her to his side of the cabin, lying her down before getting into his pyjamas. He climbed in, his little girl snuggling into his chest.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. Not even five minutes later his little girls was fast asleep.

*10 years later.*(A/N: I know its a big jump in time)

"MELODY ALEXANDRA GRAY! GET UP!" A now 31 year old Shane yelled up the stairs.

When no one answered he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and headed up to his daughter's room.

Walking in he noticed the lump under the light blue covers of the bed. It rose and fell slightly indicating that it was breathing.

Shane walked up to the bed, noticing that only the lump of onyx curls stuck out from beneath the covers. He ripped the blanket off reviling his 15 year old daughter.

"Ahhh! The light, it burns!" She exclaimed overdramatically.

"Get up." Shane said sternly.

Melody just rolled over, burying her head in her pillow.

Shane stayed quiet before he poured the entire glass of iced water on her head.

"What the heck dad!" Melody exclaimed.

"Get up, we're leaving in two hours." He said.

Melody groaned, once more burying her head in her pillow, purity ring shining in the bright light of her room.

Like father like daughter.

* * *

So this Is the newest chapter. Hope you guys liked it next chapter their headed off to camp rock and that's were the real fun begins. So till next time!


End file.
